Density
by TuxedoPuck
Summary: Natsuki's the wimpy crybaby, Shizuru's the well traveled veteran. When they both try to get out of an arranged marriage, what kind of chaos will ensue? Rating may change in later chapters.


**A/N #1****:** I wanted to finish SOMETHING before I got to this one, but I really wanted to make something akin to a fluff fic. So...here ya go.

**A/N #2****:** No beta. If someone wants to be a beta for my fics, please let me know. I also don't know how to go about getting one or what to do when I do finally get one, so if someone feels like coaching me through it, that'd be awesome... :D

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai HiME, only the idea of this story. I also don't own any of the quotes I use from movies/shows/various other anime/ect. If you can point them out, awesome. If not...well, awesome.

_**--**_

The bluenette sat there and stared at her cousin, who was talking. Not really paying attention, she slowly pulled the sucker she was currently fixated on with a slight popping sound and heaved a sigh.

Okay, so her cousin wasn't really talking, per say. More like she was yelling. And when she got like this, the navy haired girl had learned a long time ago the best defense against it; ignoring her. Unfortunately, this also made her miss a lot of the information she should have been listening to, but in her haste to not be yelled at and have her cousin shut up as fast as possible, the bluenette only agreed with everything that was being said.

That is, until she felt the slap on the back of her head.

"**Ow**!" she rubbed the sore spot. "Mou, Nao...what was that for?"

"Not listening." The redhead tapped the rolled up newspaper on her free hand with a wicked smile. "Bad dogs should be disciplined. And you, Natsuki, are one bad dog."

"I'm not a dog." Natsuki replied with a sniff. "You're just sayin' that cause I like 'em so much. Anyways, what are you yellin' about now? ...**ow**!"

"Pay attention!!" Nao huffed, watching Natsuki righted herself, an indignant look on her face with slight tears in her eyes. Nao looked away, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep on hitting the stupid mutt if she pulled her teary eyed act...well, if it was Natsuki, it probably wasn't an act. "Look, you need to start being more independent, you know. You can't rely on everyone else to do your shit for you."

"Hey!!" Natsuki pointed an accusing finger at Nao...well, more like an accusing sucker, as that's what she was pointing at Nao. "Stop swearing!! Swearing makes you fat."

"**I AM NOT FAT**!!" Nao roared, which made Natsuki scuttle to the far side of the couch and hide behind a couch cushion. Seeing the wide puppy eyes, Nao sighed. "Natsuki...you're getting married."

"I am _not_."

"Quit arguing this like a damn child, Natsuki." Nao didn't say this with anger, more like exasperation. With a raised eyebrow, she looked over to Natsuki, who had put the cushion down and was looking at the floor with an ashamed look on her face. "I know this seems rough, but Auntie's had this planned out since before _both_ of us were born. You just don't quit something like that. And let's face it Natsuki...you're a damn crybaby and you've relied on Auntie to do everything for you..._everything_. For fuck's sake, you have to grow up."

Natsuki would have liked to dispute Nao's claim, but knew she couldn't. Ever since she was little she had clung to her mother and had grown up to be the biggest momma's girl on the planet, according to Nao. Which confused the redhead because Natsuki was very much a tomboy; she liked all outdoor activities, playing with the dozen or so dogs they had at the mansion, and sometimes she'd even had the physically knock the poor bluenette out just to get her away from her motorcycles. Of course, all activities she did do were almost always accompanied by her mother, Saeko, or by herself.

Of course, all of this did nothing to diminish the fact that Natsuki was also a notorious crybaby, as well as a scardycat. Which, once again, made no sense to Nao as Natsuki was trained in several types of Martial Arts, her latest mastery going to Muay Thai.

"I am grown up." Natsuki muttered in a small voice. "But I don't wanna marry anyone Nao. You know guys scare me."

"Natsuki, _everything_ scares you." Nao rolled her eyes. "Remember when we watched Peter Pan and you had nightmares about Captain Hook? You wouldn't sleep in your own bed for a week!!"

"That was a long time ago!!" Natsuki pouted, crossing her arms.

"Natsuki." Nao sighed, rubbing her temples. "That was _last month_."

"Yeah, a long time ago."

Nao looked up to see if her cosing was joking. And, of course, all she got was wide, innocent eyes and a lot of blinking.

"Oh lord, please help me." Nao muttered. "Natsuki...we have to get you out there. Auntie wants you to learn how to be independent. She knows she's sheltered you, but this guy you're marrying is some kinda big shot, okay? She's off meeting their family now."

"I can't marry someone I don't know." Natsuki said, her eyebrows furrowed. "Besides, I already know how to cook, clean, serve tea, and all that other girly stuff Momma forced me to learn. What else do I need to know?"

"What about sex?"

Of course, the reaction was predictable. The poor seventeen year old froze. The blush crawled from her neck and up her face until she glowed bright red. She brought up her pointer fingers and began rubbing them together, looking down at them as if they were the most interesting things in the room. Nao heaved a sigh.

"Natsuki...sex?"

"Shhh!!" Natsuki hissed as she held up her hands to her ears. "Don't call it that!!"

"Ugh!! Love making!! You know anything about love making?!" Nao yelled as she punched the couch.

Natsuki looked up, cautiously taking her hands off her ears. She blinked a few times as she smiled at Nao, then tilted her head to the side. "What? ...**ow**!!"

"Well stop putting your hands over your ears, you nincompoop!!" Nao huffed a she pulled back her arm from throwing a couch cushion at Natsuki's face. "I'm getting you prepared god damn it, so get your ass dressed and meet me downstairs!!"

"But what should I wear?" Natsuki tapped her chin innocently. "Something fancy or comfortable?"

"Comfortable." Nao said as she walked to the door. "And don't have the maids help you. Aoi!!"

As if she was lurking in the shadows, Aoi instantly was by Nao's side, causing the redhead to jump back a little. "You called, Master Nao?"

"Yeah..." Nao held a hand up to her rapidly beating heart and breathed. "Don't help her with her clothes. Or let anyone help her. Okay?"

"I understand." Aoi bowed a little and smiled.

Hopeless, Nao thought. Of course Aoi was going to help her. There wasn't anyone in this world or the next that could resist Natsuki's puppy dog eyes.

God damn it.

_**--**_

"Ah! Saeko-san, come in." Viola Fujino smiled as she welcomed the older bluenette into the room. "It's been too long. But like a true Kuga, here you are."

The beautiful Saeko Kuga held up two fingers and grinned. "A Kuga never breaks their promise." she grinned. "And where's your lecherous husband?"

"Oh, that's too cruel." a man's voice came from behind Saeko, who turned to see a handsome man with graying chestnut hair and sparkling blue eyes. "I'm not lecherous...I'm merely playful."

"Yes, yes." Viola said as she walked by and playfully slapped her husband's shoulder. "I'm sure that's what you say to all your mistresses."

"Not all of them." he grinned. "Only the ones I like."

"Yes, well." Saeko coughed to get rid of the slight blush that had appeared on her face. "If you're quite done Hiroshi, I'd like to finalize our arrangement, as per out agreement."

"Of course, of course." Hiroshi Fujino gave a small bow. "Come, come. Tell me all about your child, and we shall tell you all about our little one as well."

They walked only a short distance to the Fujino Sitting Room and...well, sat down. They were promptly served tea and snacks as well, much to Saeko's delight.

"Ara, you still have that famous appetite." Viola giggled. "How cute."

Hiroshi laughed as Saeko sat up straight and swallowed the crackers she had stuffed in her mouth. "Oh, don't mind her, Saeko-san. You know how Viola can get. So, tell us about your son. What's he like?"

There was a moment of silence as Saeko looked between Hiroshi to Viola, to Hiroshi and then finally back to Viola. "Ummm...son?"

_**--**_

"Shizuru!! Wake up, damn it!!"

There was only a groan as the chestnut haired girl sat up, slowly. Of course, in her current state, sitting up was quite a feat; she didn't often get that drunk but since she had been told not too long ago that she was going to be getting married soon, she figured she'd might as well get it all out of the way before some jackass tied her down with his stupid rules, his stupid attitude...his stupid _penis_.

She shuddered.

"Ara...what time is it?" she managed, almost knocking herself out with her own breath. "Ugh..."

"It's still pretty early, you've only been sleeping for an hour or so." A mousey looking girl to her left said. The girl pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and clasped her tiny hands under Shizuru's arm and attempted to lift her. Shizuru grinned at the girl.

"Yukino, I can get up myself, you know." Shizuru winced as she reached behind her and picked up an object and brought it into view. "Though I can't say that sleeping on a high heel shoe is advisable anymore."

"No, it's not." said a slightly deeper, firmer voice then hers or Yukino. Instantly Shizuru felt herself yanked up by the scruff of her neck like a kitten and came face to face with a grumpy looking Haruka Suzushiro. "Can you tell me why I had to pay for three strippers?"

Shizuru gave a meek smile. "I'll tell you...if you put me down."

Haruka did just that, and even gave Shizuru time to adjust herself. Before she spoke, Haruka held up a finger. "Hold that thought." she said. She dug in her pocket and shook out a bottle into her palm and popped the pill that fell out into Shizuru's mouth. "There you go. You had hooker breath."

"Haruka-chan!"

"Thank you, Haruka-han." Shizuru smiled. "_Stripper breath_ is the worst."

Haruka rolled her eyes. "Same thing. Now spill."

"I'm getting married."

"I know." Haruka waited for a few moments before continuing. "I told you, remember? Your mom and father are meeting your fiancé's mother as we speak. And you're lucky I got the hookers to leave out of the back door; your mom would have been pissed."

"Right." Shizuru walked to the bathroom. After a few moments she came back out and smiled at her two friends. "Well, I guess I should go down there and at least greet the old bag that agreed to ruin my life before I was even born."

"Shizuru-san..." Yukino shook her head. "Don't say that. They only did this to merge our companies together so we can become a leading power in the world."

"Yes. At the expense of my life." Shizuru smiled brightly. "How...wonderful."

The killing intent she was projecting was enough to make even Haruka back off. Shizuru gave one last nod before heading to the sitting room where her parents were entertaining her future fiancé's mother.

"Haruka-chan?"

"Yes, Yukino?"

"Why does Shizuru-san never get hangovers?"

Haruka snorted. "Cause some people have all the damn luck." She kicked an empty beer can and sighed. "Help me with this, will you Yukino?"

"Hai, Haruka-chan."

_**--**_

"Well, that's interesting." Viola smiled. "I don't remember writing this."

"You probably didn't." Hiroshi said with a shrug. "Well Saeko, whoever sent you this was mistaken. We don't have a son. Just a lovely daughter."

"Well then." Saeko sighed. "This is slightly awkward. I had a daughter as well."

"This is what we get for not talking about our children, or letting them meet each other." Viola scolded her husband. "You and your silly traditions."

"It worked with us, didn't it?" Hiroshi gave a meek shrug. "We turned out fine."

"Oh yes, peachy." came a voice from the doorway. "Only mom's a lesbian and you bed down ever single pretty boy you meet on your travels you can, father." Shizuru Fujino walked into the room, all smiles. Of course, she was trying to sabotage her arranged marriage, but she knew it would take more then that. After all, her parents were masters at rolling with the punches.

"It could have been worse." Hiroshi said. "Besides, I love your mother. I couldn't imagine being with anyone else."

"Nor I." Viola looked at Hiroshi fondly.

In the meantime, Shizuru noticed the 'old hag' she was talking about...and instead found a beautiful woman. Who was blushing slightly.

"Ara..." Shizuru gave a small giggle. "Could it be that our guest didn't know?"

"Huh...know?" Saeko snapped back to attention and looked to Shizuru. "Ah...you must be Shizuru. A pleasure."

"I'm sure." Shizuru said dryly with a small bow. "As I was saying...you didn't know about my parents and their...ways, did you?"

"No, I admit I didn't." Saeko shrugged. "But how people live their lives is really none of my business. Just as long as people are happy, nothing else matters."

"Spoken like a true Kuga." Hiroshi said with a wink in Saeko's direction. "Now, Shizuru...I have something to discuss with you. Come, come." The tall man sat up and walked to Shizuru, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "There's been a slight complication in your arranged marriage...but I won't tell you what because you just tried to embarrass your mother and I..."

Viola giggled as the door was closed behind them and their voices faded away. "I hope your daughter can stand the teasing." she spoke up. "Shizuru learned from the best."

"You?" Saeko said. "Or him?'

"Both." Viola walked up to Saeko and grabbed a hand. "Come, over by the fireplace. Let's sit." Saeko nodded and sat with Viola next to the massive fireplace. Though it was huge in size, the heat generated was comfortable. Saeko looked around the room and was impressed; book adorned the selves all across the open two story room, with various animal head trophies scattered all about the circular room.

"It's been sixteen years." Saeko muttered. "Sine we've last seen each other."

"I know." Viola said softly. "I've missed you."

"Oh?" Saeko smiled. "Why? We barley knew each other. It was our husbands the made the contract, remember?"

"Yes." Viola said. "But still...you were very kind."

"I guess." Saeko shrugged and turned back to the fireplace. She opened her mouth to say something, but it turned into a gasp as she felt a hand slide around her waist. "V-viola..."

"Yes, Sae-ko?" The older woman asked as she pulled herself closer to the bluenette.

"What...what are you doing?" Saeko looked wide eyed into Viola's red orbs. She felt like a mouse trapped in the gaze of an approaching snake.

"Enjoying your company." Viola said softly, like she said everything else. "I wonder...if you've ever thought what another woman feels like against you, Saeko?"

"N-n-no..." she stuttered. "I mean...maybe once or twice, in college...but I got married..."

"Oh, posh." Viola smiled. "Can I ask you something, Saeko?" The whole time they were talking, Viola had somehow slithered her way against Saeko and eased heron the ground.

"S-s-sure..." Saeko swallowed hard. She felt frozen, but warm at the same time. "What is it?"

"Tell me how this feels." Viola whispered into Saeko's ear.

And Saeko's world went white with pleasure.

_**--**_

"Ara, Mom's at it again, isn't she?" Shizuru sighed. "Kuga-han didn't look like a lesbian. She didn't give off the vibe, anyways.

"Pffft, nonsense." Hiroshi said while he poured some scotch into a shot glass. "You know how your mom is..."

"All too well." Shizuru said. "Apparently I got the same power, or so Haruka-han says."

"Yup...from straight to lesbian in ten seconds." Hiroshi smiled as he downed the shot. "Couldn't have asked for a better woman."

"Yes, yes." Shizuru sighed. "Now tell me when I'm going to meet this..._boy_." she uttered the term with so much venom Hiroshi wouldn't have been surprised if the subject of her musings was actually poisoned.

"Soon." he laughed. "But now, go get some rest, you look like hell."

"Thank you for that insight, father." Shizuru quipped. "And stop drinking. It's not even noon."

"Pffft." Hiroshi snorted. "It's not even nine o'clock yet."

Shizuru sighed.

_**--**_

"...and that's how you make love. Got it?"

Nao stopped the video and looked to Natsuki, who actually had an inquisitive look on her face. She then turned to Nao and raised her hand. Nao looked at the display for a moment, then face palmed.

"Yes...what is it Natsuki?"

"I have a question."

"Of course you do."

"What if you don't like men?"

"Well, you..." Nao stopped and looked to Natsuki with a bewildered expression. "Wait...you don't like guys?"

"Nope!!"

"**WHAT**?!" Nao exclaimed as she stood up, slamming the remote on the floor. "I just had to sit through five hours of penis' with you...and for what? To tell me you're a lesbian?! When did you figure this out?!"

"When I saw mom in the shower."

Nao's jaw dropped. "My god...you have an Oedipus Complex."

"So?" Natsuki muttered. "Mom's beautiful."

"**AND YOU NEED TO GET OVER IT**!!" Nao roared as she grabbed Natsuki's shirt and pulled her to her feet. "And for the love of fuckin' _**GOD**_...never tell anyone what you just told me, okay?"

"No!" Natsuki pushed Nao away, tears in her eyes at being yelled at by her favorite cousin. "Mom said it was bad to lie!! She said lying gives you..."

"**STOP**!!" Nao yelled again, effectively shutting Natsuki up, but also making her cry silently. "Natsuki..._thinking_ and _knowing_ you're a lesbian are two different things. You're still a virgin...you've never experimented. Hell, you've never even TOUCHED a guy, so how would you know you don't like them?!"

"I dunno..." Natsuki shrugged cutely. "I've never had a crush on a guy."

"Have you had a crush on a girl?" Nao asked, then adding quickly. "Besides Auntie, I mean."

"Yeah..." Natsuki looked away. "You."

Nao sighed for what seemed like the billionth time. "Someone that's _not_ family?"

Natsuki thought about it for a moment, then brightened up. "Oh! Mai!"

Well, Nao thought to herself, I shoulda seen that coming. In the long run. Nao guessed she had no one to blame but herself. And Saeko Kuga. And, of course, the aforementioned Mai Tokiha, who's motherly nature probably did _nothing_ to help Natsuki in her development while growing up. Of course, Mai was now committing several jail worthy offenses by sleeping with an underage little cat girl, but brushing that aside, her constant mothering probably only encouraged Natsuki to seek the same affection from her mother. And herself...she helped Natsuki do everything. But she loved her cousin dearly, more so then her own fucked up family. In a way, she knew she sheltered Natsuki from the hard facts of life. She didn't want the innocent bluenette to learn things the hard way like she did.

"Look, Natsuki." Nao sat down and rubbed her face with her hands. "You're getting married to a guy. Simple as that. Therefore, you're not a lesbian. You're gonna cook for a guy, you're gonna clean for a guy, and you're gonna have sex with a guy. I really don't want to burst your bubble kid...but this is happening."

She knew if she looked up and saw Natsuki's heartbroken face, she would only get sad herself. "If you want...we can try and see if there's another way to get out of the marriage..." she stopped as she felt Natsuki glomp her hard.

"Yay!! Thank you cousin!!"

"Get off me!!"

_**--**_

Shizuru sat at her father's desk and looked over the contact. Yukino was looking over her shoulder, and Haruka was setting down the tea set in front of Shizuru.

"Ara, thank you Haruka-han." Shizuru smiled after she took a sip. "It's perfect."

"Of course it is." Haruka snorted. "Figure anything out?"

"Yup." Yukino smiled. "According to this, if the people in the arranged marriage marry other people..."

"...then the arranged marriage can't take place." Shizuru frowned. "But where am I going to find someone else to marry? Every other girl I know is a snake that would only be after the money."

"Are you kidding?" Haruka laughed. "All we need to do is go out, find some stupid broad to pay to marry you, you get out of the marriage, and poof!! All fixed."

"Ara..." Shizuru smiled. "Seems like you go this all planned out, Haruka-han."

"Yukino likes movies like that." Haruka shrugged. "I guess I like them too."

"How sweet." Shizuru smiled at Yukino's blush. "Well...let's go find us a 'stupid broad' then. What do you both say to...The Hime Harem?"

_**--**_

"You're lucky, you know..." Nao said through a frown. "..that you have such an amazing cousin."

"Yes I am!!"

"So can you do me a favor, Natsuki, since I'm so amazing?"

"Hm?"

"Can you _**get off my back**_?!" she yelled, which only made Natsuki grasp her cousin harder.

"Nope!" Natsuki chirped. "Not till we get to wherever you're taking me. Then you can stop giving me the piggyback you promised."

"It's a local joint." Nao replied with a sigh. "Owned by the famous Fujino Clan. It's called The Hime Harem."

"Sounds like a swell place."

"...Natsuki?"

"Yes?"

"Don't say 'swell'. Ever again."

"Hai!"


End file.
